


The Sun Plays

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Can you stop him? He’s been flinging himself back and forth more than usual. A bit dangerous,” Nami said.“Why me?" Zoro cracked an eye open. "He’s not going to listen to me."“Oh, he will. More than us,” Nami said with a pleased smile.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 389





	The Sun Plays

**Author's Note:**

> getting in the groove of writing. so have zolu. short but my first one

Zoro wouldn’t say Luffy was predictable, but it’s easy to detect when he’s up to something. He’s not sure if it was because he’s the first mate or merely good at figuring Luffy out. But as their journey continued, it dawned to Zoro that everyone always came to him about Luffy, especially Nami.

“Can you stop him? He’s been flinging himself back and forth more than usual. A bit dangerous,” Nami said.

“Why me?” Zoro cracked an eye open. She knew all of Zoro’s hiding spots for naps. “Do what you always do.”

“Which is?”

“Scream—“ Zoro arched forward as he touched the area she hit, with both hands. “Fine! I’ll do it, you witch!” He glared at her and then climbed to his feet. “He’s not going to listen to me."

“Oh, he will. More than us,” Nami said with a pleased smile.

Zoro rolled his eyes and headed down the deck. He saw Luffy leaped across the sky, then grabbed the rails to make a save landing. Usopp rushed to reach him but as soon he got close to Luffy, he’d swing his body to the other side. It seemed like a game of _tag you’re it_.

Luffy was laughing the whole time. There’s nothing wrong from what Zoro could see. His captain was just goofing off, nothing more. Maybe Nami was being dramatic—And Luffy missed the rails and went overboard.

No wonder Nami was worried.

Robin caught him with her multiple hands and pulled him up. Luffy hung upside down, blinking. There was no fear written on his face—Zoro expected that. Luffy knew with his crew around he had nothing to be afraid of. They would always be there to help him—or in this case, help save him from falling into the water.

Luffy thanked Robin once he was on deck again. She smiled from above, then went back to reading her book.

Zoro sighed as he walked down the stairs. “Luffy,” he called.

He smiled when his eyes landed on the swordsman. “Zoro,” Luffy jogged towards him, “you should’ve seen what happened!”

“I saw. You know better than to play like that,” he scolded. “Nami gets mad. Usopp and Chopper get scared you’ll drown.”

Luffy pouted. “I was careful!”

“Robin saved you,” he reminded.

Luffy huffed. “I was sorta careful…”

Zoro smiled softly and then ruffled his black hair. “How about we take a nap together?”

“Can I lay my head on your lap?” he asked, as if he wasn’t going to do that anyway.

He snorted, fondly. “Only if you don’t drool on me.” Zoro pinched his cheek, making Luffy groan—but made no attempt to get away from him. “Let’s go,” he said, releasing his skin, “and be careful with how you play new time.”

“I will!” Luffy exclaimed. He followed Zoro up the stairs.

Well, Nami was right. He always listened to Zoro.


End file.
